With the development of computer technology and network technology, network video business has been widely promoted and content of the network video is increasingly abundant, thereby attention of users is attracted by abundant content of the network video. When a user watches a network video by using a terminal, a server of the network video business may push presentation information to the terminal, such as news information, advertising information.
In the conventional art, presentation information with a certain time period is usually set before playing the network video by a technician. That is, when the user uses the terminal to access a video website to watch a video, the user will watch the presentation information with a certain time period before the video is played. Then, the user may access a page including detailed contents of the presentation information by clicking a page including the presentation information.
However, generally, presentation information pushed to different terminals playing different videos by the server of the network video business is the same for a time period, hence the presentation information displayed to every user is the same during this time period. For many users, the presentation information may not meet actual requirements of the user, thereby resulting in low effectiveness of the presenting information.